La Destinée des Ombres
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Alors qu'elle avait été élevée à Asgard, Skygge sauve la vie de son ennemi, poussée par un instinct de survie. Son but ? Que Svartalfheim garde son souverain. L'Ether retrouvera-t-elle sa place auprès de Malekith ? L'avenir des Princes d'Asgard sera-t-il lumineux ?


**Première fanfic longue sur le fandom après deux OS.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) à part quelques OC.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Odin racontait à ses deux fils la grande bataille qui avait eue lieu contre les Géants des Glaces de Jotunheim près de l'endroit où il gardait la relique sacrée des Jotuns. L'un des deux Princes deviendrait un jour le dirigeant d'Asgard et il était de son devoir de leur en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé guerrier de leur planète. Thor, l'aîné blond comme les blés aux yeux océans, et Loki, le cadet aux cheveux noirs et au regard vert, écoutaient attentivement le Père de Toute Chose, impressionnés par ses exploits. Le souverain était fier de ses deux fils et leur donnait toute sa confiance. La seule ombre au tableau venait de l'origine du plus jeune des Princes, une origine ennemie qu'Odin gardait sous silence pour le moment et que seuls lui et sa Reine, Frigga, connaissaient. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée d'en parler à Thor alors que ce dernier n'était encore qu'un enfant et, pour Loki, c'était tout simplement impensable. Le cadet du couple avait un caractère farceur mais était aussi très solitaire et la moindre parole pouvait être mal interprétée.

- Les enfants, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, fit une douce voix dans leur dos.

La Reine d'Asgard se tenait dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie de voir sa famille réunie. Loki lui sourit à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui alors que Thor restait plus loin, sage et fier comme s'il était déjà Roi. Frigga rendit son étreinte au plus jeune puis alla prendre dans ses bras son aîné malgré ses protestations. Ils deviendraient bientôt des adolescents dans la force de l'âge mais pour elle, ils resteraient toujours ses enfants bien-aimés. Elle leur tendit à chacun une main qu'ils s'empressèrent de prendre et la suivirent dans les couloirs alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à son mari. Odin ne montrait rien de ses sentiments mais il se sentait aussi heureux qu'elle et regrettait parfois d'être Roi, souhaitant montrer à sa famille à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

- Comme c'est touchant… Le grand souverain d'Asgard apprend l'histoire du monde à ses enfants comme n'importe quel père. N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelques détails datant de plus de cinq mille ans ?

Une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre d'un pilier, ses yeux bleus clairs comme la glace dévisageant le Père de Toute Chose. Elle paraissait jeune, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, mais son regard présentait la sagesse des personnes ayant vécu des siècles. Tout en elle clamait qu'elle n'était pas d'Asgard, de sa peau trop pâle à sa longue chevelure couleur neige. Derrière ses cheveux blancs, elle cachait des oreilles pointues qui témoignaient de sa naissance elfique, origine qui lui valait souvent des murmures de la part des Asgardiens. Odin poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette femme qui avait partagé une grande partie de sa vie.

- Skygge, tu sais très bien que certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées. Thor et Loki doivent apprendre la sagesse de leurs ancêtres.

- Ce qui nous ramène à ce que je viens de dire. Si tu leur enseignais les erreurs du passé, ils seraient les mieux placés pour éviter qu'elles se reproduisent. A moins que ton but soit justement de voir le futur Roi continuer dans la voie de ton père et dans la tienne.

- Il est bien facile pour toi de me faire des reproches maintenant que notre père, Bor, est mort.

- Ce n'était pas mon père !

- Mais il t'a adoptée alors tu lui dois ta reconnaissance !

- S'il n'était pas venu sur Svartalfheim, jamais il n'aurait ressenti ce besoin de me sauver la vie. Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un détail des conquêtes de ton père mais pour moi, ça représente la perte de tout un peuple, de toute une famille. Nous vivions dans la paix avec les autres royaumes et il a fallu que les Asgardiens arrivent chez nous et dérobent l'Ether.

- Malekith se serait servi de cette source de pouvoir comme d'une puissante arme contre nous alors Bor n'a pas eu le choix.

- Malekith savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était un bon Roi et avait la fidélité de tous ses sujets, ce que tu n'auras jamais !

Odin mit fin à la conversation en se détournant de sa sœur adoptive, ce qui la laissa hors d'elle, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, vers un passé révolu, à une époque où il n'était encore qu'un enfant naïf qui ne se préoccupait pas encore de la destinée d'un royaume. Il était très jeune quand son père était revenu du royaume de Svartalfheim, tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson qui pleurait à grands cris. La femme de Bor, Bestla, avait pris soin de l'enfant, l'élevant avec tout son amour maternel. La jeune fille avait appris à découvrir le monde d'Asgard aux côtés de son frère adoptif, Odin, tout en lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin pour se préparer à son futur rôle de souverain. Le futur Roi avait été surpris de constater que Skygge avait arrêté de vieillir physiquement à dix-neuf ans alors que son propre père ressemblait maintenant à un vieillard. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que les liens fraternels établis entre Odin et l'Elfe s'étaient dégradés alors que Bor perdait peu à peu la vie.

En y réfléchissant bien, Odin voyait que l'histoire était en train de se répéter. Sur Jotunheim, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à abandonner le pauvre enfant qu'il avait trouvé. Il comprenait mieux ce que son propre père avait pu ressentir à la vue de Skygge et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en ramenant Loki sur Asgard. Il avait presque l'impression de voir déjà ce qu'il risquait de se passer entre Thor et le Jotun si ce dernier apprenait la vérité sur ses origines. Connaître la vérité n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose et ça, le Père de Toute Chose l'avait compris en voyant sa sœur adoptive sombrer peu à peu dans la solitude et dans la haine de ceux qui avaient été sa famille pendant un temps. La différence entre Loki et Skygge résidait dans leurs caractères : la jeune femme avait toujours été vive et enjouée avant que leurs liens se brisent alors que le frère de Thor était déjà renfermé sur lui-même au naturel. Heureusement que Frigga était là pour veiller sur leur cadet avant que les choses dégénèrent.

De son côté, l'Elfe avait la forte impression d'être trahie une fois de plus. Elle n'était qu'un bébé quand les Asgardiens avaient envahi sa planète mais parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle entendait les échos des combats et les cris de ses pairs. Jamais elle ne pourrait savoir à quoi ressemblait sa terre natale et ça suffisait à l'emplir de mélancolie. Les rares informations qu'elle possédait sur Svartalfheim lui venaient de ses lectures ou de ses dialogues avec Frigga qui savait certaines choses grâce à ses dons ou grâce à l'apprentissage qui lui avaient fourni ses ancêtres. Skygge, de cette façon, avait fini par connaître des coutumes de sa terre d'origine ainsi que les valeurs de certains guerriers et de Malekith. Elle regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir connu le souverain de Svartalfheim car c'était un homme qui lui semblait digne d'être Roi pour tout ce qu'il avait apporté à son peuple. Elle mettait de côté, bien sûr, ce qu'il avait fait quand les armées d'Asgard avaient envahi son royaume, quand il avait sacrifié ses sujets pour essayer de conserver son pays. Mais au moins, il aurait pu se vanter de se battre jusqu'à la fin.

- Skygge, pourquoi es-tu si différente des autres ? fit une voix dans son dos.

L'Elfe se retourna sur le seuil de sa chambre et vit que le plus jeune des Princes l'avait suivie, ses yeux verts brillants de mille questions. Celle qu'il venait de poser était plutôt banale pour la jeune femme qui avait l'habitude des murmures à son égard sur son ascendance elfique mais le fait que ce soit lui, Loki, qui lui posât, la fit réfléchir. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Thor qui l'interrogeait sur ses origines alors qu'il allait bientôt gouverner ? Le cadet du couple royal avait-il plus de facilités que son frère à voir les différences ou était-ce simplement le fait qu'il soit lui-même un étranger d'Asgard qui le poussait à questionner la sœur adoptive d'Odin ?

- Et toi Loki, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, il fait bien trop beau pour se coucher si tôt. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

- Mon cher petit Prince, la réponse à ta question est trop longue et compliquée. Peut-être que je t'en parlerai quand tu seras plus grand.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils comme à chaque fois qu'une personne lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles des adultes. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il s'entretenait avec Skygge, bien au contraire. La jeune femme était devenue sa deuxième confidente, après Frigga, et il s'était vite attachée à elle, la considérant comme une grande sœur.

- L'âge ne reflète pas la sagesse et la compréhension, c'est ce que me dit souvent maman. Je suis sûr que ce que tu as à me dire n'est pas si _compliqué_.

- Je ne parlais en termes de compréhension, Loki. Mais certaines choses ne doivent pas être entendues par des enfants.

- S'il-te-plaît Skygge ! Je te promets de n'en parler à personne.

- Je ne viens pas d'Asgard, lâcha finalement l'Elfe avec tristesse. Je suis originaire d'un autre royaume.

Le futur Dieu des Mensonges ouvrit de grands yeux face à la révélation de la jeune femme. C'était donc ça, son plus grand secret, ses racines étrangères. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, essayant d'assimiler les paroles de Skygge. Il ne comprenait pas comment Odin pouvait accepter une personne d'un autre royaume dans le cercle familial alors qu'il était assez restreint par rapport aux autres espèces qui peuplaient l'univers. D'un autre côté, ça expliquait mieux pourquoi sa confidente lui avait toujours paru si différente des autres Asgardiens par son apparence trop froide et trop blanche.

- Si tu n'es pas Asgardienne, alors ça veut dire que nous n'avons aucun lien du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les liens du sang ne sont pas les plus importants, mon petit. Ce sont les liens du cœur qui comptent.

Frigga venait d'entrer, sa présence illuminant la chambre de l'Elfe. Elle était retournée dans les chambres des Princes pour voir s'ils dormaient et avait eu la surprise de découvrir le lit de son cadet vide. Elle avait vite compris où son fils aux yeux verts était allé, connaissant l'affection qu'il portait à Skygge. Voyant sa mère sur le seuil de la porte, Loki baissa la tête, craignant d'être puni. La Reine se contenta d'un sourire puis elle lui recommanda d'aller se coucher, ce que le plus jeune Prince fit sans rechigner, heureux de ne pas subir le courroux de sa mère. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus dans son angle de vision puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première, bien avant la souveraine d'Asgard.

- Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande ce que va devenir Loki. Sa curiosité et son intelligence sont dangereuses pour lui et pour son avenir. J'ai peur qu'il finisse comme moi, solitaire, à essayer de savoir à quoi pourrait bien ressembler sa vraie famille et les siens.

- Tes doutes ne sont pas sans fondement Skygge mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que Loki sera toujours accompagné par Thor.

- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, ma Reine, mais j'étais moi-même accompagnée par Odin, autrefois. Quand le trône lui est monté à la tête, nos liens se sont détériorés et je crains qu'il ne se passe la même chose plus tard, quand Thor prendra la place de son père.

- Laissons le temps décider au lieu de craindre le pire si vite. Et, sans vouloir te faire du mal, Loki pourra découvrir son monde car il reste assez de Jotuns sur la planète des glaces.

L'Elfe sentit une vague de chagrin la submerger et elle éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Les exploits de Bor à Svartalfheim étaient connus et de nombreux guerriers laissaient sous-entendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'Elfes en vie là-bas. Toutes ces indications brisaient souvent le cœur de Skygge qui gardait une expression neutre à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait des combats. Elle n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, loin de là mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de défendre les siens alors qu'elle vivait à Asgard. C'était une chose qu'elle devait supporter chaque jour et c'était en partie à cause de cela qu'elle avait fini par se murer dans un silence de plomb face à la plupart des Asgardiens.

L'état de tristesse de la jeune femme toucha profondément la Reine qui s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main dans son dos pour la réconforter. Elle était sensible aux émotions des autres et particulièrement lorsque ça touchait ses proches. Pour elle, Skygge était comme une fille, même si cette dernière était beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle. Bestla avait élevé l'Elfe avec amour et Frigga avait pris le relais malgré les protestations de son mari. Elle avait vu assez vite que la jeune femme rêvait souvent de sa terre natale et semblait très mélancolique quand personne n'était là pour la voir. En tant que souveraine d'Asgard, elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant à Skygge mais elle représentait la fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais et aussi une épaule réconfortante pour le plus jeune des Princes.

Frigga s'était demandée de nombreuses fois ce qui arriverait le jour où elle mourrait. Le fait d'abandonner ses enfants au vaste monde la terrifiait mais plus encore la peur que Loki se sente complètement perdu. Savoir que son plus jeune fils pourrait un jour compter sur l'aide de Skygge était pour elle un grand soulagement. Loki ne serait jamais seul, malgré les barrières qu'Odin allaient sans doute finir par dresser et ça, grâce à la présence de l'Elfe qui adorait le Prince aux yeux verts. Frigga avait été heureuse de constater que son fils cadet s'était attaché à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même et qu'il arrivait facilement à s'ouvrir à une personne qui n'était pas originaire d'Asgard. Cela permettait à la Reine de se sentir apaisée pour son avenir car elle craignait souvent de voir Loki sombrer dans une solitude pleine de folie qui risquait de le détruire de l'intérieur. Au moins, elle n'avait pas encore eu de rêves prémonitoires inquiétants sur le Jotun.

- Je devrais partir d'Asgard, sanglota Skygge en essuyant ses yeux. Je ne suis plus à ma place dans ce royaume.

- Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu es en train de me dire. Tu es attachée à notre famille et surtout à Loki.

- Il est comme un petit frère pour moi, un frère que je n'aurais jamais. S'il ne se sent pas chez lui un jour ou l'autre, je pourrai le comprendre pour avoir vécu la même chose. Mais j'espère que Thor le soutiendra jusqu'au bout.

- Thor admire son petit frère, même s'il ne le montre pas. Et Loki a de quoi se distraire pour le moment.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Elfe lorsqu'elle comprit à quoi la femme d'Odin faisait référence. La Reine d'Asgard enseignait la magie au plus jeune des Princes qui possédait les qualités requises pour devenir un bon magicien. Skygge venait parfois leur rendre visite pendant ces séances particulières et elle apprenait quelques tours elle-aussi tout en faisant découvrir au Jotun quelques petites surprises magiques. Frigga appréciait ces moments car elle voyait les deux jeunes gens heureux et il lui arrivait de ressentir de la surprise face à certains dons de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière n'avait jamais connu ses pairs.

- Quand avez-vous prévu d'enseigner à Loki l'art de l'illusion ?

- Je préfère attendre encore un peu. Si Odin venait à apprendre que notre cher petit Prince sait manipuler la magie, il m'en voudrait éternellement alors s'il savait que son fils cadet peut faire apparaître des illusions, il réagirait sans doute très mal.

- Je suis sûre qu'Odin finira par comprendre pourquoi vous faites cela. Thor va bientôt être trop occupé par son apprentissage des armes et votre mari ne verra que lui afin de préserver le trône. Il serait préférable que votre fils ne devienne pas comme son père et qu'il ne renie pas autant sa famille.

Frigga sut que la discussion était terminée et elle se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'Elfe. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans des pensées bien sombres et la Reine préféra la laisser seule. Skygge se rendit à peine compte du départ de la souveraine et ne prit conscience de l'heure que quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne voyait presque plus. Elle alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre, laissant son regard errer sur le paysage utopique d'Asgard. Encore une fois, elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Svartalfheim. Son royaume d'origine était-il aussi lumineux ou, au contraire, était-il aussi sombre que ses pensées actuelles ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache, c'était un besoin vital pour elle mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ses questions concernaient sa terre natale et les autres Elfes. Au fond de son cœur, elle avait l'impression qu'il restait un infime espoir de retrouver certains de ses pairs, voire même ce Roi inconnu qui avait tout du souverain exemplaire, contrairement à Odin. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette force mystérieuse, nommée Ether, qui avait disparue à la suite des attaques des Asgardiens. Cette substance à la puissance dévastatrice avait été mise à l'abri dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Mais le hasard avait aussi sa place dans le monde et Skygge sentait qu'un jour, on entendrait parler de l'Ether. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un signe…


End file.
